gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Mark Wolff
enter the gym.]] Mark Wolff (Japanese: いかりや ビオランテ, Ikariya Biollante) is a Canadian former wrestler, former boxer, former performer, former fitness model, owner of the MarkWolff.com and WolfPacCash.com websites, co-owner of the Jockbutt.com website, and former director for Mark Wolff Productions. He was born on September 5, 1967 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is of Greek descent. Mark Wolff's penis size is 20.32 cm (8 inches). Names Ikariya comes from Billy Herrington's soramimi, 'Ikariya-san' from him saying "Look at that ass, huh?" from Lords of the Lockerroom. Biollante comes from Billy's soramimi 'Biollante!!' from him saying "Feel that bit!". Coincidentally, Biollante is also the name of the famous genetically-modified rose kaiju hybrid Biollante from the also famous 1989 Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Biollante. Mark Wolff used the name Blake Onassis as his alias when he first started modeling and acting. History Mark was born in Vancouver, grew up in Toronto from the age of 7 in 1974, moved back to Vancouver in the same year after finishing high school, and then moved to Los Angeles between 1986 and 1989. Mark had received a Bachelor of Arts (BA) in Marketing from the University of British Columbia. Mark's hobbies included reading, mostly non-fiction business books, working as a DJ, spinning house music, and he was also into cars. In 1982 at the age of 15, Mark began to work out with weights, while in his basement. In 1984 at the age of 17, Mark joined his first gym. In 1985 at the age of 18, Mark became serious with bodybuilding. In 1989 at the age of 21, Mark competed in his first gym contest. In 1993 at the age of 26, Mark discovered adult photography when a scout working for Colt magazine approached him, at Gold's Gym in Venice, Los Angeles, California. Six months later in the same year, Mark shot with Jim French for Colt and had his adult career expand from there. In 1995, Mark began to become a bodybuilder and male fitness model who appeared in gay porn films, photo sets, and magazines including bodybuilding and male erotica such as Men's Workout, Men's Exercise, and Playgirl, that showed off his impressive physique. Mark has competed in 15 bodybuilding contests over a ten year period; starting from 1989 to 1999. He never had aspirations to go pro, but loved to workout. Mark got up to a junior national level and as a heavyweight, his contest size was 5'10" ft and 210 lbs. He did not want to go any further than that and he was fine with it. His reasoning for that was to lose less of the aesthetic look and to maintain symmetric bodybuilding. He never had sex with other men, but he did wrestle in the nude with them. Mark did sometimes masturbate with them, as clearly shown in several of the films, such as in the films Lords of the Lockerroom with Billy and with Czechs Jirka and Jarda in Wolff's World. He has performed in films mostly produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions. Mark had performed in only two films with Vista Video International. Mark went into web business back in 1999 and created the distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions after graduating from college. His first website, MarkWolff.com, originally was a fan site to gather up to 100 photos of muscular men posing in underwear or in the nude. He used this site to sell his videos and as a means of advertising his numerous club appearances. Because of this, Mark gained the connections he needed from agents, photographers, and other physique models. Mark had created a network of producers and model scouts. This gave Mark leeway to travel to different countries to find the best muscular men in the world. The site grew exponentially over the past several years. Mark shot about 50% of the models himself; in his own words, as well as managed and payed other photographers shooting content for Mark. Mark did almost all of the print marketing, promotion, a lot of the online marketing, and did his fair share of web design. In 2004, Mark took an interest into another website, JockButt.com, while internet surfing. Wolff thought about focusing on muscular and athletic models in jockstraps. He also said that he was a fan of male and female butts, so it was a good fit. Mark used his Bachelor's degree or possibly a higher degree in Marketing and worked for Prudential Securities (now defunct), a financial-services arm of the insurer Prudential Financial, for 6 years. During his time at Prudential Securities, Mark developed the skills required for business, such as business starting. These were skills that Wolff used every day when he ran Mark Wolff Productions before leaving. Mark's last film appearance was in the film Global Underground 1 in 2007. On March 15, 2009, Mark left his website and is still ran by other people running the site. His distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions, stopped making films back in 2011. It is found that Mark's real name is Owen Bigland. Owen works as a Vancouver Real Estate investor with Macdonald Realty Westmar and had begun working as a realtor as early as 1989. Before that, Owen began working as a stock investor in 1984. Owen started learning said professions in 1981 from his father, a seasoned realtor.http://www.owenbigland.com/ Owen has made a book about financial success.http://www.owenbigland.com/OwensBook.ubr?_=1503638949 It is possible that Owen is aware of his fame in Gachimuchi videos. However, Owen has not said anything about his internet fame (unlike Van). Role in Gachimuchi ] Mark Wolff is one of the main characters in the Gachimuchi universe. He is often portrayed as easily angered and always gets into fights with other people, especially Van. Wolff's primary fighting style involves Bio Gravity, a series of hammer arms that send opponents to the ground, and Bio Claw, a clawing attack on the victim's back or buttocks. His secret technique is Fairy Express, a move where he gets his opponent in a headlock and rushes toward a wall or locker, smashing their head against it. One of his battle cries were mistranslated as "ダブルゆきぽ" (Double Yukipo). This caused him to become paired up with the iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩). One of his lines were mistranslated, while answering Van's "Give up?" question, as "いや、レイ!" (No, Rei!). This caused him to be caring to Rei, possibly also paired up with, too. Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, Rei from Hokuto no Ken, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. Because of this, Mark is sometimes portrayed as an otaku/weeaboo in Gachimuchi videos, either listing his favourite characters or dating them. To add to this, his shout "I give up!" was misheard as "アキバ！！" (Akiba!!), the nickname given to Japan's otaku cultural center Akihabara. From Mark's soramimi, his waifus are as follows: * Rei Ayanami. * Hatsune Miku. * Yukiho Hagiwara. * Cirno. * Ika Musume. * Azusa Nakano. * Hieda no Akyuu. * Madoka Kaname. * Shirai Kuroko. Yet another one of lines were mistranslated, while responding to Billy's threat about him being far more formidable than Van, as "いい目してんねサボテンね" (roughly "I have good eyes, cactus." or "Cactus has good eyes."). This caused Mark to be sometimes associated as a cactus lover or afraid of cacti because they are aggressive. More notable soramimi include "I'll show you who's boss in this gym.", "Having troubles breathing?", "...into. You want to uhmmm...", "...That what you mean?", Famously "Well, whatever you want to do. If that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me in 1-2-3?", "Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!", "Ah fuck! You're gonna break my arm!", "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?", and "Vive la France? Vive la U.S.A!". Mark's iconic Double Yukipo has him place his legs on a prone opponent's side while holding onto their arm and leg. Variants include Single Yukipo, in which he uses one leg instead of two, a simpler maneuver but with an increased vulnerability to crotch attacks like Van's Dark Punch, and his ultimate skill, the Infernal Yukipo, where Wolff grabs both legs and crushes his opponent's testicles with his foot. Much like Billy Herrington, Mark's wrestling style is Greco-Roman, but also professional style. He is the victim of Van's Dark Fairy Attack. A move similar to Billy's Final Fairy Attack except much weaker, but still effective in breaking Mark Wolff's back. This was famously redrawn in a fan picture. Wolff is also experienced in oil wrestling, carrying a French opponent to the oil pit where he proceeds to assault him while covered in oil. Mark Wolff: Rockhard In Mark Wolff: Rockhard, Mark is portrayed in numerous fantasy scenes that feature a businessman exhausted from a long day. Mark drives in his BMW to his house. He masturbates in the car, then gets out of it. Mark then puts his work clothes in the washing machine, pulls out a banana, undress himself, gets on top of the washing machine, grabs a newspaper, and eats the banana. Finally, Mark dresses in a black leather torso and crotch harness at his house. Lords of the Lockerroom In Lords of the Lockerroom, Mark is portrayed as a big mouthed and overconfident individual with his strength compared to the mostly silent and swift Van and later the loud and slow Billy. It is unknown if Mark, after getting defeated by Billy, had his anus penetrated like Nick Steel did before by Billy as the film ends right before Billy gets up close to Mark. * Mark notices Van coming into the locker room with his leather outfit on. Mark asks Van that he has the wrong door and that the leather club is two blocks down from the gym. When Van refuses to leave, Mark is angered by this act of defiance and challenges Van to wrestle with him; without his leather outfit. Mark in the fight against Van results in Mark winning by Van getting put in a sleeper hold. Mark, exhausted, decides to shower and take a break. * Billy suddenly comes back after lifting. Billy wonders what the commotion was and a tired Mark tells him that he defeated Van and that he wasn't a tough at all opponent. Billy tells Mark that he is an opponent that he's never fought before and Mark accepts fighting him, on one condition. If Billy wins, he'll fuck Mark in the ass. Mark accepts this bet. After a grueling, long, one-sided fight, Billy tells Mark to start masturbating in order to regain some energy. Mark accepts and masturbates. Mark comes back fully energized, but unfortunately gets overwhelmed by Billy's raw natural strength and is defeated when Billy puts him in a sleeper hold on the ground floor mat. Wolff's World In Wolff's World, Mark is portrayed as a Canadian American in Los Angeles, California who competes with 3 foreigners in a locker room. 1 hails from France and the other 2 hail from the Czech Republic, in a chance to win at the title in Los Angeles, California. It is unknown what the title is that Mark and foreigners are competing for in Los Angeles, California. * In the match with Philippe Nicolas, Mark sees that he only speaks French and keeps stretching. The Frenchman catches Mark off guard and puts him in a pin. Later on, Mark defeats Philippe then carries his unconscious body onto a bed in a different room. Mark begins to also have an oil wrestling match with the Frenchman. The oil wrestling match includes Mark's Infernal Yukipo with Philippe jerking and yelling in pain. Mark defeats Philippe. * After defeating Philippe, Mark returns back to the locker room to see Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar. Mark is eventually overwhelmed by the tall Jirka after knocking out Jarda and gets knocked out. Jirka and Jarda then carry Mark's unconscious body into the same bed to begin to have an oil wrestling match. Mark comes out on top, again. Kazuya Scandal On MarkWolff.com, pictures of the supposedly dead gay pornographic film actor, Danny Lee, were uploaded to the site. This lead some people to believe that the people working at MarkWolff.com uploaded these pictures because they knew about Gachimuchi. The people working at MarkWolff.com possibly knew about how everyone thought Danny passed away at the time. Nobody knows who was responsible for putting up Danny's photos at MarkWolff.com, accidental or not. The pictures were shortly taken off of the website. Quotes Mark Wolff: Rockhard *"Hello?" *"Yeah, I-Oh that uh, ah that video tomorrow?" *"Yeah, I'm I'm-that's gonna probably have to wait 'til tomorrow, um." *"That's a lot of work. I'm gonna have to uh uh look at that first thing tomorrow morning." *"I'm actually uh, just finishing up here tonight it's getting kind of late and uh, I'm just getting ready to get out of here tonight." *"I've had a long day, but I'll look at it first thing tomorrow morning frank and uh I'll give you a call then." *"Okay. Good, talk to you later. Bye." Lords of the Lockerroom 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' Introduction *"Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down." *"Nah fuck you, leatherman!" *"Maybe you and I should settle it right here on the ring if you think you're that tough." *"Yeah. You're gonna wrestle and wrestle?" *"Yeah, ha! Yeah right man. Let's go! Why don't you get out of that leather stuff? I'll strip down out of this and we'll settle it right here in the ring. What do you say?" *"Huh? Huh? Ooh. Alright." *"You got it. Get out of that uh, jabroni outfit." *"I'll show you who's boss in this gym." (チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) - Chinpo asaochi - Morning Wood (an erection)) Round 1 *"Come on! Let's go!" *"Huh, yeah, you're pretty quick, huh?" *"Having troubles breathing?" (超スピード!? - Super Speed!?) *"Yeah!" (also used frequently in fan-made music videos as a sound or musical instrument) *"Had enough?" *"Woo! Man you got up pretty quick!" *"Fuck you!" *"Yeah right!" (いや、レイ! - Iya, Rei! - No, Rei!) *"That's what I think about giving up!" (初音ミクもイケるな？ - Hatsune Miku, too, right?) *"How does that feel? Huh?" *"That was fucking dirty, man!" *"MM FU-DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHA!" *"Ah fuck! Fucking back!" *"Oh fu-Ha, my ankle!" *"How does that feel, huh? How about you give up?" (ダブルゆきぽ - Double Yukipo) Round 2 * "No!" * "I give! I give!" * "Yeah! Yeah!" Round 3 *"Okay leatherboy. You got lucky on that round. That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy now, I'm gonna show you how it's done." *"Let's go, come on!" *"Woo!" *"Had enough yet?" *"Oh my arm!" *"Ah my leg!" *"I like those trunks! I kind of like 'em!" *"I'm gonna work out with these tomorrow I think." *"Get the fuck up, man!" *"I've had enough of you. Get up!" *"I had about enough of you. I'm gonna put you out now." *"I'm gonna choke you out! Give up!" *"Give it up! You're not gonna beat me!" *"Hey, leatherboy! You aren't that tough!" *"Yeah, now I'm all warmed up!" *"That was easy." Final Round *"We've each won a round now. Why don't we settle it now. Huh? Get back up and do one more round, we'll see who's the true champ, eh leatherboy? Come on." *"Woo-hoo!" *"Where're you going, huh?" *"How does that feel, huh?" *"That's it! I've had enough of you! You know what? I'm getting tired! I'm gonna put you to sleep now!" *"You're going to sleep! You're going to sleep, that's it!" *"You're going to sleep! Aha ha yeah, oh leatherboy!" *"I can't hear ya, huh? You okay, huh? Can't hear ya anymore, huh? You asleep?" *"Yeah, you have a nice sleep." *"I knew you weren't that tough, leatherboy." *"I knew it. You know nothing." *"I'm gonna shower." 'Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff' Introduction *"Yeah! I just finished wrestling some jabroni here and uh, knocked him out." *"Yeah! Some guy, some guy wanted to challenge me in a wrestling match and uh, put about 1-2-3!" *"Well hah! No, no this guy thought he was pretty tough and uh nobody could take me, so I uh, you know, put a couple rounds out of him." *"Yeah?" *"Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try?" *"Well, maybe you and I should try and uh settle it then uh, the ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that-" (いい目してんねー、サボテンねー - You have good eyes, Cactus. or I have a good eye, cactus.) *"Well, I gotta get my hair cut in about uh half an hour, but I can really have some time." *"Well, let's give it a go. You're a pretty big guy uh, you know. I'm a little bit uh, you know, I'm pretty quick so, we'll be able to, we'll be able to-" *"I don't know, whatever you want. What do you pick?" *"Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean?" (どういう意味？ - Dou I u imi? - What's the meaning of this?) *"Well, whatever you want to do. If that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me in 1-2-3?" (ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ123 - Puro mo de ki ru resuringu mo de ki ru bi kibi kibi ki ni 123? - You can be a pro, you can be a wrestler, you can be a bikini, you can be a bikini 1-2-3.) *"Yeah, you can fuck me in the ass, we'll go!" *"Yeah, we'll put a little round." *"Sure, you wanna go Roman-Greco? Alright, let's go!" *"Alright, well you're gonna let me start on top, eh?" Round 1 *"Alright." *"Ah fuck you." *"You got lucky on that one." *"Feat of strength, you got it. Let's go! *"Let's see what you got come on man!" *"You got lucky on me, man!" *"Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!" *"These are locker room rules!" *"I still think I can take ya!" *"Nobody fucking takes my trunks off!" Final Round * "Whoo!" * "Yeah, huh?" Wolff's World 'Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas' Introduction * "Frenchman. Model from Paris." * "He's in L.A.. Thinks he can wrestle. Wants a shot at the title." * "Some sort of Men's Workout model." * "Already got three covers for Men's Workout. I'm gonna show him who's boss." * "He's in California now." * "Pin him 1-2-3." * "Hey I understand eh you're pretty tough. Huh?" * "Ah, you don't speak English, but uh." * "You're in California now, you're not in Paris. Give you a shot at the title." * "I'm gonna pin you 1-2-3 no problem, I'll I'll be submitting probably in about I don't know two minutes maybe three minutes. You know, you got a pretty good little physique on you, but eh I think you're very strong, you know." * "This is California! Yeah! Huh?" * "Eh, you want a shot at the title, huh? Huh?" * "Ah expecting yourself up like that, eh? Yeah, you're gonna need it!" * "Yeah, you ready?" * "Yeah, mean come on that's it. You keep stretching. You keep stretching and you think you're all warmed up, then you let me know. Pin you 1-2-3." * "Huh? Yeah, huh, huh!" Round 1 * "Fuck! Tricky, eh?" * "You like that, huh?" * "Ah, you're pretty tough there, eh?" * "Oh yeah, you're in my house now! Huh?" * "Yeah why don't you just give up, huh? Yeah give up!" * "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?" (夏コミにスティック♂ナンバー見に行こうな? - Ka komi ni sutikku♂nanba mi ni yuki kou na? - "Let's go see those sticks in the summer club?") * "Break your ankles, huh?" * "Huh? Not so tough now, huh?" * "I give up!" Round 2 * "Vive la France? Vive la U.S.A.!" Carrying an unconscious Nicolas * "I can take you to the new oil pen. Show you what wrestling's all about. We'll do it over there." * "Get out of the way!" Final Round * "I'll show you who's fucking boss, man! Huh?" * "Fucking Frenchman! I'm gonna show you what it's all about." * "This is called oil wrestling man. American oil wrestling!" * "Come on, you got, you got one more round to go. You gotta wrestle me if you want it!" * "This will wake you up!" * "I'm gonna send you back to France, man!" * "You're not gonna be able to breathe after this!" * "Competition man! If I knew nothing!" * "Vive la France, huh? Vive America!" * "Woo!" * "I've had enough of you." * "Go back to France!" 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' Introduction * "Alright. Two more Europeans who want a shot at the California title." * "Well, I just beat up a fellow European Frenchman! This time it's Czechoslovakian, let's go! Huh?" Trivia *Due to Mark Wolff's involvement with Jockbutt.com he was instrumental in leading the eventual filming and discovery of Ricardo Milos in a film. *Brian Maxon had a rivalry with Wolff. He also despised Canadians such as Wolff. *Mark Wolff, Van Darkholme, and Billy Herrington are the only main Gachimuchi characters out of the four to have created websites; Mark and Van created one book each as well. *Mark Wolff is a control freak and perfectionist. *Mark Wolff enjoys steak, oil massages, house music and techno, and hates alarms and bad attitudes. *Mark Wolff is a dual citizen of Canada and the United States. *Mark Wolff's name was created by Jim French. *Mark Wolff is one of the few main Gachimuchi characters to not explicitly engage in gay sex. Gallery Bio MWRH.jpg|In Mark Wolff: Rockhard. Mark Wolff Lords of the Lockerroom.png|In Lords of the Lockerroom. External links * Interview at Queer America (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Interview at Jockbutt (Warning: contains NSFW content) * The One And Only Mark Wolff.com (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Interview with Muscle Man Mark (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Double Yukipo article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters